culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Bottomed Girls
| Format = 7" | Recorded = 1978 | Genre = Hard rock, glam rock | Length = | }} | Label = | Writer = Brian May | Producer = | Last single = "It's Late" (1978) | This single = "Bicycle Race" / "Fat Bottomed Girls" (1978) | Next single = "Don't Stop Me Now" (1979) }} "Fat Bottomed Girls" is a song by the British rock band Queen. Written by guitarist Brian May, the track featured on their 1978 album Jazz, and later on their compilation album, Greatest Hits.Queen - Greatest Hits AllMusic. Retrieved 4 September 2011 When released as a single with "Bicycle Race", the song reached number 11 in the UK Singles Chart, and number 24 in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard BooksRoberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited The song is formed around an open bluesy, metallic guitar tuning, with the tune opening with its chorus.Prato, Greg. "Fat Bottomed Girls". AllMusic. Retrieved 4 September 2011 It was one of the few Queen songs played in an alternative guitar tuning, being played in drop D tuning.Queen Songs - Fat Bottomed Girls. Retrieved 4 September 2011 The song's music video was filmed at the Dallas Convention Center in Texas in October 1978.Queen Promo Videos - Fat Bottomed Girls Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011 Song and lyrical content Near the end, the song references the band's song "Bicycle Race" with Mercury shouting, "Get on your bikes and ride!" "Bicycle Race" reciprocates with the lyric, "fat bottomed girls, they'll be riding today". The two songs were released as a double A-sided single. Live performances Queen performed "Fat Bottomed Girls" in concert from 1978 to 1982.Queen live on tour: Jazz (Setlist) Queen Concerts. Retrieved 4 September 2011Queen live on tour: The Game (world) Queen Concerts. Retrieved 4 September 2011Queen live on tour: Hot Space (world) Queen Concerts. Retrieved 4 September 2011 Since its release, the song has appeared on television and film, and has been covered by a number of artists. The song was performed on the setlists of their Queen + Adam Lambert tours in 2012, 2014-2015 & 2016 featuring Adam Lambert and at the iHeartRadio Music Festival 2013 as Queen + Adam Lambert featuring Fun Queen + Adam Lambert featuring Fun performing Fat Bottomed Girls at iHeartRadio Festival 2013 Retrieved 31 August 2015 It was also performed during the Return Of The Champions Tour and the Rock the Cosmos Tour, both tours by Queen + Paul Rodgers.Queen + Paul Rodgers performing Fat Bottomed Girls Retrieved 31 August 2015 Versions The song featured a different vocal arrangement from the studio recording when performed live. In live performances, the lead vocals during the chorus were sung by Freddie Mercury and harmonised with an upper voice (Roger Taylor) and a lower voice (Brian May). In the studio version, there is no higher harmony. The lead vocals on the verses are sung by Freddie Mercury, while Brian May sings the lead vocals on the chorus. The single version (which can be found on Greatest Hits) omits the extended guitar interludes between the verses as well as fading out before the ending. In the US, the 1991 Hollywood Records reissue of Jazz included a bonus remix by Matt Wallace. In 1992, Organized Konfusion remixed the track for inclusion on the later-cancelled BASIC Queen Bootlegs compilation. This version included an alternate vocal track by Mercury, as well as hip-hop production and added rap verses. "Fat Bottomed Girls" was released as a double A-side with the song "Bicycle Race", and includes the line "Get on your bikes and ride 'em".Fat Bottomed Girls Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011 "Bicycle Race" contains the lyrics "Fat bottomed girls, they'll be riding today/So look out for those beauties, oh yeah",Bicycle Race Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011 completing a double cross-reference between the two songs. Cover versions Mark Salling also performed the song on Glee. American singer Kid Rock has recorded a live country version. The fictional band Jeffster also performed the song for an episode of the NBC show Chuck. Sales and certifications Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead and backing vocals *Brian May – electric guitar, lead chorus and backing vocals *Roger Taylor – drums *John Deacon – bass guitar Live recordings *''Queen on Fire - Live at the Bowl'' *''Return of the Champions'' *''Super Live in Japan'' *''Live in Ukraine'' Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Official YouTube videos: original music video, Live at the Bowl, Queen + Paul Rodgers * Lyrics at Queen official website (from Queen Rocks) * Category:Queen (band) songs Category:1978 singles Category:Songs written by Brian May Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:Songs about sexuality Category:EMI Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:1978 songs Category:Songs about buttocks Category:Glam rock songs